


Every Day (Some Days Remix)

by Mossyrock



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Although they're together, Captain America/Iron Man Remix 2018, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, So maybe not exactly pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossyrock/pseuds/Mossyrock
Summary: Steve loves Tony and Tony loves Steve, but they're afraid to push too hard, afraid their relationship might fail.Jan decides to take matters into her own hands. Again.





	Every Day (Some Days Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neverever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/gifts).



> A gift and sequel to Some Days by Neverever. Hope you (and anyone else reading) likes it.

Every day Steve fell more in love with Tony.

Steve loved how tough Tony acted to the rest of the world, acting like he didn’t care about what anyone thought of him, building an armour, both real and imaginary. It was a trait he admired so much, as a man who wore his heart on his sleeve. But what he loved more was that when Tony got home, he allowed himself to be vulnerable, to confide in Steve all his fears and self-conscious thoughts, allowing Steve to kiss them away, reassuring him that he was loved.

Steve watched Tony every day, in his fancy business suits, looking like he was born to wear them and the respect they commanded, looking breathtaking and distinguished all the while. But he loved him in his stained jeans and sweatpants even more, greasy and unwashed from working in the workshop, bags under his eyes and wrinkles in his brow. He was a man of duality and Steve loved both sides more and more every day.

Today Steve decided was the day he finally told Tony how he felt. He was going to propose. He wanted to tell him how much he loved him. How much he wanted to spend every day with him, saving the world or arguing over what film to watch that night. He wanted Tony to share every moment, big or small in his life and grow old with him.

But they’d only been together a year. Steve knew Tony’s idea of romance was skewed and none of his other relationships had lasted as long as theirs - all of them ending spectacularly badly. He knew Tony had trouble trusting and sometimes he thought he could feel Tony just waiting for their relationship to crash and burn too. He had commitment issues and Steve wanted to reassure him that he was always going to be there, but he feared telling him that would scare him off.

Today he wanted to ask Tony to marry him. But despite the fact he knew Tony loved him, would die for him, he couldn’t. What they had was great and he couldn’t bear the thought that he might ruin it by wanting too much.

The ring he’d picked sat on the desk in the bedroom he no longer used, having long since unofficially moved into Tony’s penthouse.

Every day he loved Tony from close enough, but not too close.

****

Every day Tony fell more in love with Steve.

Tony adored how brave and strong Steve was, saving the world and being the shining paragon of virtue and patriotism. But more than that, he loved when he lost his temper at a baseball game, yelling obscenities at the TV and sulking when his team lost, venting to Tony about how if the players had made a different play, they would have won, allowing Tony to talk him out of his mood and kiss him until everything was forgotten.

Tony watched Steve every day, suited up and taking charge as the fearless Captain, looking like he had everything under control and reassuring citizens they were in safe hands, looking unbearably handsome. But he loved him in his paint stained hoodie, charcoal smudged across his face and surrounded by pencil shavings even more. He was so young and talented and Tony basked in being able to be a part of his idealist view of the world. He was not yet polluted with the horrors the world could offer. Despite all that Steve had seen, he was still hopelessly optimistic.

Today Tony planned on cementing his place in that world. He wanted to propose to Steve. He wanted to show Steve how much he loved him, enough to put all his fears aside and finally make the leap of faith. Wanted to commit himself to Steve in a way he’d never let himself consider with anyone else.

But Steve was so young, so full of life and hope. Tony knew he was getting older, more grays and wrinkles popping up every day. Why would Steve choose to spend his life with an old man with more scars – both physical and metaphorical – than he could count? Steve was kind and sweet and generous and Tony knew he deserved better than him.

Today he wanted to propose. But he knew that one day he would make the choice to step aside and let Steve be with someone more deserving. Tony had been a selfish man most of his life, but when the time came, he would step aside and let Steve be happy with someone who could offer him everything Tony’s battered heart could not.

So the ring sat abandoned in a draw in his workshop, hidden amongst the nuts, bolts and knick knacks he never used.

Every day he loved Steve from close enough, but not too close.

****

Every day, they shared their lives with the other Avengers.

All the Avengers, past and present, were their family. The shared their home with them and trusted them with their lives. Their bond was forged in battle and it was as unbreakable as any bond any of them had ever known.

Jan was one of the Avengers who had been around the longest. She’d seen more than her fair share of team drama. She’d helped to raise some of the younger members of the group, becoming the surrogate mother, cool aunt and therapist as needed. She gave the best advice, whether it be fashion, relationships or financial. Whatever they needed, she was there.

She’d been the catalyst that had finally pushed Steve and Tony together and throughout their year together, had been their most staunch supporter.

Therefore, it was no surprise that both men regularly confided in her.

“Steve, Tony loves you,” She said for what felt like the millionth time, just this week alone.

“But…” Steve whined. He honestly whined and she had just about enough of it.

“I swear to God if you say but one more time I’m going to kick yours so hard,” She threatened. She’d had this exact same conversation with Steve 5 times and Tony 10. If these idiots didn’t get their act into gear, she’d lock them out of the tower again and force them to confront it, just like she’d done a year ago.

“Jan,” Steve said, disapprovingly.

“Steve,” She mocked, attempting her best ‘Captain-America-is-disappointed-in-you’ voice. He had to admit, however grudgingly, that it was pretty spot on.

“He’ll never say yes.”

“Yes, he will. I promise you. He’s head over heels for you,” She rolled her eyes and wanted so badly to just walk away, but he looked like a kicked puppy, so she stayed.

“When would I even do it? Should I ask him when we go out for dinner or is that too cliché?”

“Just ask him whenever it feels right. I believe in you, Cap,” She patted his arm comfortingly, but quickly withdrew it when Tony strode in, looking worn out from a full day of business meetings. Steve couldn’t help it but notice, despite the exhaustion, that he looked damn good and when he saw Steve, he lit up. It almost made Jan sick, it was that cute.

“Heya, Tony,” Jan gave him a smile as she wandered out of the shared living area. She threw one last significant look at Steve. He pretended not to see. Tony gave her a wave as she left.

“Hi, Winghead,” Tony gave Steve a kiss as he plopped down on the couch next to him, leaning his head on his shoulder.

It was so domestic and something Steve wanted every day for the rest of his life. Suddenly, the time felt right. Steve turned to him, saying “Tony, I love you so much,” which was met by another breathtaking smile by Tony.

But anything else he wanted to say was interrupted by the Avengers call to assemble. He cursed as he ran to suit up, tucking the ring into one of his pockets on the way out.

****

Doom was being a real pain these days. He just didn’t know when to quit. They always beat him. It was almost a sport at this point, the team competing to see who could beat him more often and quickest.

The team went out to dinner afterward, which had also become somewhat of a tradition.

Each of the members peeled off again, Bruce to finish an experiment, Thor to see Jane, Peter had homework. It didn’t take long until it was just Steve, Tony and Jan.

Sick of feeling like the third wheel, Jan made her excuses, not knowing why she bothered anymore, knowing she could have revealed she was secretly Doom in disguise and they wouldn’t have heard or cared, too wrapped up in each other as usual. Wasn’t the honeymoon period supposed to end after a few months?

The men wandered back to the tower late, having stretched the team dinner into an intimate dessert date. But when they got to the tower door it wouldn’t open. Again.

“Jan!” Tony yelled into the intercom.

“Tony,” She replied sweetly.

“Let us in. It’s not funny anymore.”

Jan knew that no matter how much she reassured Tony, no matter how much he wanted to propose, he would always chicken out. However, back Cap into a corner or make it a dare and he’d be forced to take the plunge.

“Steve, have you done it?” She asked, ignoring Tony’s anger. Tony turned to his boyfriend with a questioning eyebrow raise and Steve blushed.

“Jan, come on,” He pleaded.

“Nope. You know the deal. Same rules as last time. See you tomorrow, boys.” The intercom clicked off with a sense of finality. This definitely wasn’t a tradition they’d been hoping to resurrect.

“Done what?” Tony questioned.

“Um… Tony, you know I love you,” He hesitated, all his planning and prepared speeches forgotten. Tony’s heart had stopped. He’d heard this before, just before ‘it’s not you, it’s me’.

“You’re dumping me?”

“No! Of course not,” Steve fished the ring from his pocket, fumbling with it as he got on one knee. Tony’s eyes were as wide as saucers and he had stopped breathing completely, almost certain he’d gone into cardiac arrest.

“Tony, you’re my partner, in leading the Avengers, and in life. I love you. I know you don’t really want to get married or anything, so it’s okay if you don’t want to… But Shellhead, I have to ask…”

“Yes,” He fell to one knee too, pulling at one of the armour panels. He pulled a matching ring from a hidden compartment and held it out with an expression of hope, as if Steve would say no, even when he was proposing too.

“Yes,” Steve answered the unanswered question.

They knelt in silence for a few seconds before they collided with kisses and giggles, eventually calming enough to place the rings on each other’s fingers, sealing it with words of love and devotion.

The magical moment was broken, as an abrupt applause and cheering came from the intercom.

“About time, you two,” They heard amongst the racket.

The door opened with a whoosh and when the elevator opened to the shared floor, they were greeted by all their smiling, cheering friends, banners and balloons decorating the space. Jan had obviously gone to a lot of trouble.

“Congrats, fellas,” She was dressed as a fairy godmother and flew around them, sprinkling glitter.

As they sipped Champagne and celebrated with their friends, they knew that every day they would love each other more.


End file.
